Moving On
by iceheartprincess
Summary: Ohayo minna-san! My name is Mikan Sakura. Have you ever fell in love and get extremely hurt? Well, I happen to experience the same. Would you like to hear my story? one-shot


**Moving On**

**By: Mhaya**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**A/N: Hey minna! It's been a long time since I uploaded a new story! Hope you'll enjoy it. Please Review! One-shot**

-********-

Ohayo minna-san! My name is Mikan Sakura. Have you ever fell in love and get extremely hurt? Well, I happen to experience the same. Would you like to hear my story?

Okay! It all happen when I was in first year highschool. I was in Class A and we had a new transfer student. His name was Natsume Hyuuga.

I am not interested with a transfer student so I just didn't pay any attention.

When I was walking home, he approached me. He asked my name and my cell number. I found out that we lived in the same village. From then on, we always walk together, we studied together, we do things together.

I enjoyed his company very much! There's something in him that makes me smile and laugh.

This lasted for two years.

One day, Natsume asked me if I could be his girlfriend. I don't know what to say! I'm not yet ready! I think that I'm too young for that! I didn't have any boyfriend before so I don't know what to do.

"You haven't courted me yet." I said calmly

"Duh, I've been courting you since first year" He said back.

I was dumbfounded. I was so stupid! I didn't know that he was already courting me. I thought that he was just making friends with me.

"I think I'm not yet ready for that. Let's just be friends." I said to him

"Hn"

He walked me home and I bid him goodbye.

The next day....

Natsume didn't come to pick me up. I went to school and I found him there. I approached him and he just ignored me.

What happened?! When I'm approaching him, he was avoiding me.

"Natsume, why are you avoiding me?"

"Natsume, talk to me!"

I shouted at Natsume many times but he didn't even look back

The whole day was a torture. He was not even looking at me.

I went home by myself. I went straight to my room. I cried.

It hurts so much. It hurts! I can't understand him! Why is he avoiding me?! Why?!

This torture lasted for months.

I wanted to end this torture! I decided to talk to him.

"Natsume..."

Arggh. He ignored me again!

"Natsume stop running away from me! Why are you doing this?!"

Natsume run fast

"Natsume stop!"

I ran after him. I took the shortcut and at last, I cornered him.

"Natsume, please, explain."

For the first time since he avoided me, he talked to me.

"I don't have to explain things to you"

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not avoiding you."

"Stop lying! Everyone noticed that you're avoiding me"

My tears started to fall. I can't take it anymore. This really hurts.

"I don't want to talk to you anymore. Just forget about me." Natsume said

"Natsume... Natsume don't leave me, I love you Natsume. I love you, if you want, I can be your girlfriend"

"It's too late. I don't love you anymore"

Natsume left me

I cried. This is frustrating. I just embarrassed myself.

What should I do? I can't be like this. I should move forward.

One day, a guy approach me, his name is Ruka. Ruka is very kind. He courted me for ten days and I instantly became his girlfriend. I wanted to make Natsume jealous. I wanted revenge.

Everytime I'm with Ruka, I noticed that Natsume is glancing at us. I think that my strategy is effective.

One time, I just thought of breaking up with Ruka. I don't love him. I was just using him. I hate myself for hurting Ruka. He was so kind and yet I hurt him. I avoided Ruka because I was so embarrassed to even look at him.

It's our field trip. We are going to a theme park. I don't want to come but I need to enjoy myself.

I decided to go to the horror house. I was so stupid! I forgot that I was scared of ghosts! Oh no! It was dark here! I'm scared! I bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" I apologized. I can't see the person I bumped into.

The person held my hand and we got to the exit.

I was so surprised to see Natsume. Natsume is the person who saved me from the horror house.

"Natsume... I..."

Natsume let go of my hand. He walked away.

Not again! I thought that he will not avoid me anymore.

"Natsume, thank you!" I shouted at him

The field trip is over. All students are going to their respective buses.

I was at my seat and I'm looking at the window. One of my classmates called me, he said that Natsume wanted me to sit beside him.

I went to him, and sat beside him. he hold my hand and he lean his head to my shoulder.

This is great! Am I dreaming! At last! Natsume and I are friends once again!

We arrived at our houses, we bid each other goodbye. I went to my room happily. For the first time, I went to my room with a happy smile.

I slept and I dreamt of the things that happened on the trip

The next day, I was so excited to go to school. I want to see Natsume.

I saw Natsume and I said Good Morning.

Guess what did he do?

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

He ignored me again! What a jerk!

"Arghh! Why are you avoiding me again?! I thought that we're okay!"

-No answer-

I give up.

"Fine. I won't bother you anymore"

I can't understand him at all! I wanted to hate him but I can't.

Time passed by quickly and it's already graduation day

I took a last glance at him and went home.

Natsume texted me, he said that they are moving. I really don't care if he's going away because he treated me coldly.

One year later, he went to our house to visit me, Hi, hello. That's all.

Everything is different.

I am now on my third year in college. We don't have any communication. I was still hoping to see him but I think I was just hoping for nothing. I don't know if I still love him but one thing is for sure. I am still waiting for him. I can never move on because up until now, I am still waiting, waiting until I forget the reason why I am waiting.

-********-

**Mhaya: Hi! What do you think? Please review! I don't know if the title suits the story. I think I should just make the title, 'Waiting'. Okay don't mind me. Reviews Please and please read my other fics. Thanks.**

**I found this story a while ago and I decided to edit some things. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. **

**Please read the sequel!**

**Ja ne**


End file.
